halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of pop culture references in Halo
Untitled I got the "grenades" quote during Crow's Nest while playing with IWHBYD on and got the other from a message board post. I dunno if they play normally or if you have to turn on IWHBYD. Can anyone confirm? Kriegsaffe No. 9 07:22, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I think it's only IWHBYD. Also, is "Say hi to Vera" an actual quote from Firefly? I mean, it's his gun in any case. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Clean up. I'm trying to remove some unnecessary lines from the page, and generally fix it up. My first real contribution in a while, heh. However, I'm not sure about a few. For instance, *In the game, Star Wars: Renegade Squadron, if you play as a Storm Trooper, default secondary fire will be a blue dome that completely deflects enemy fire, much like the bubble shield. may not really be a real reference at all. It's just the concept of making a shield spherical. Are we just thinking too hard into it? Also, *During the level Crow's Nest in Halo 3, a sergeant advises the marines to attack the drones above the barracks using "short, controlled bursts." This is a possible reference to a line from the movie Aliens, although the phrase is used often relating to military firearms, and is not exclusively an Aliens line. *In Halo 3, if Gunnery Sergeant Stacker is infected by the Flood, sometimes he mutters "kill me" or "shoot me", which is a line uttered at least 3 times in the Alien series by a infected host. Again, this may not necessarily be a deliberate reference. If it's possibly not a reference, then why is it in the article? And then, the line "I've got a bad feeling about this" evidently has two potential sources, stated in both the Star Wars and Aliens section. Did Bungie just take it from both sources, or what? *The "Attention Marines: South Pacific Duty..." notice is said to be another reference to Aliens. "Is said to be another reference..." Can we not have solid proof that it is? *While landing the drop-ship, the female pilot can be heard saying, "We're in for some chop." Halo 3 has an achievement called "We're in for some chop.” Now, most of you probably know I haven't played Halo: Combat Evolved, and I haven't read Halo: The Flood in a while. By, "While landing the drop-ship, the female pilot can be heard..." does it mean a female pilot in Aliens or in Halo? I'd just like to have some clarity in that one before I alter the line too much. Quick answers would be much appreciated. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] bury me in honour Talk] Cont 20:22, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :I was able to turn on Aliens, so I listened for the dropship line. A female pilot does indeed say "We're in for some chop" in reference to turbulence. I'm not sure about other Aliens references you describe, but I agree with you about the Star Wars bit. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::There is a good journal made by AscendantJustice on this. You can read it here.- KAC 21:25, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Like I said beofre, the 300 assassination reference needs to be deleted. Unless the person is being kicked into an actual pit of death. in slow motion, and while saying "This is Sparta" it is simply a kick to the chest. There are plenty of instances in other games where a person gets kicked into the chest. Does this mean they were making a reference to 300? No, it doesn't. The evidence is circumstantial at best and the refrence is more than likely not intentioned. If you disagree, please express why. Aleksandr the Great 00:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Irrelevant? :Is this irrelevant, as the list of scientific inaccuracies in halo? --ThePwnnisher 02:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Aliens :Is the huge list of Aliens references really needed considering we already have a page devoted to that one particular subject? Brownie Was Here 20:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC)